A fault management system is one of important components in a mobile communications system, and mainly provides fault locating and fault handling for the mobile communications system.
Currently, different operators usually operate different mobile communications systems, and a specific mobile communications system is generally operated by a separate operator, and therefore a fault management system is also designed based on an architecture of an operator. Specifically, a mobile communications system generally includes an infrastructure component, a transmission component and a wireless service component, and because these components are all managed by a same operator, a fault management system is also applied to these components at the same time, and no matter whether it is fault locating or fault handling, both the fault locating and the fault handling are completed inside the operator. After the fault management system locates a fault, a corresponding dispatch work order is generated and sent to maintenance personnel of the operator.
However, with development of cloud computing technologies, a same mobile communications system is gradually managed by multiple operators by means of subdivision. That is, different components in the mobile communications system may be operated by different operators. In this case, when the fault management system detects a service fault, a fault alarm may need to be sent to different operators, but an actual fault reason may occur only in a component operated by an operator, which wastes manpower or material resources of other operators during fault maintenance.